A warrior's journey
by Snowyowl129
Summary: This is about 2 young apprentices on there way to become a warrior I know it sounds cheesy but I think its pretty good


Prologue

Snowykit hopped out of the nursery along with Ravenkit. Today was the big day! It was the time that they were becoming apprentices!

"I'm going to be an apprentice!" Ravenkit yowled, whipping her head from side to side purring loudly.

"Let all the cats that can catch their own prey, come to the big tree for a meeting" Yowled Whitestar. When all the cats were gathered around the tree, he called the two kits forward.

"Snowykit you have reached six moons along with you Ravenkit." Whitestar mewed across the field. "Frozenfur you have mentored Yellowfeather well and are fit to mentor Snowypaw, she will be your apprentice. Bluringmoon, you have great skill, and swiftness. Please pass your skills onto Ravenpaw."

"Ravenpaw,Snowypaw,Ravenpaw,Snowypaw!" Cheered the clan welcoming the apprentices, to their new journey to become a warrior.

"So, what do we get to do now?" Snowypaw, and Ravenpaw meowed in unison.

"For now you get to find your own den which you will sleep in when you are warrior. We'll show you the territory borders tomorrow." Frozenfur answered calmly.

Territory

"I want to see the the leader pool at moon high tonight" Snowypaw meowed to Ravenpaw.

"No Snowypaw only new leaders go to the leader pool" Frozenfur growled

"Sorry" Snowypaw mumbled.

"So where are we going now?" Ravenpaw mewed.

"The DarkClan border." Answers Bluringmoon.

"Awesome!" Snowypaw purred. The group moved quickly through the moor.

"Here is DarkClan border." Murmured Frozenfur. Ravenpaw looked up at Frozenfur, "Are they mean?" She questioned. Frozenfur tilted her head toward Ravenpaw, "Extremely, and dangerous. Bloodthirsty, violent, steal your kits-"

That's enough Frozenfur." Bluringmoon growled.

"They don't scare me!" Snowypaw puffed. Bluringmoon ducted down toward the apprentices, "They once stoll Frozenfur's Kits."

"I'm not an elder, Bluringmoon. I can hear you." Frozenfur scolded him, like a kit.

"Sorry, sorry" He mumbled, as he got back to his normal height. Pacing slowly, they walked by the border, refreshing the sent.

"Have you seen Tigerpaw, Bluepaw and Ravenpaw lately?" Snowypaw mewed as she peered up at the few trees that the territory had.

"Its ok they're here somewhere," Mewed Frozenfur gently. "Tree climbers are not usually on the ground like hunters or fighters."

"What were your kits names?" Mewed Ravenpaw without meaning to.

"Ravenpaw how dare you!," Growled Bluringmoon. "No gathering for you tonight."

"No Bluringmoon she has the right to ask."Frozenfur mewed. "They were called Applekit, Frostkit, Icekit, and Owlkit."

"What do you mean were?" Asked Ravenpaw, widening her eyes to the size of baby squirrels. Frozenfur seemed to hesitate to answer, but luckly Bluringmoon saved her the answer. "We will be doing hunting training, this moon. Then for the next moon we will be doing fighting. And for the last moon of your training we'll be doing tree climbing." Ravenpaw and Snowypaw looked at each other. They both knew what was going through the others head; Why didn't they answer the question?

As they trecked back to camp, they trecked in silence. "So, am I still able to go to the gathering tonight?" Ravenpaw questioned, breaking the silence. Bluringmoon flicked his tail in answer, she was able to go.

"I think I'll go and hunt, a bit. You guys go on ahead of me." Frozenfur flung over her shoulder, while plunging into the moor.

"Wait!" Snowypaw called after her beginning to pelt back to her mentor. Only to find Blurringmoon holding her back by the scruff.

"Oh no you don't!" Blurringmoon growled.

"But.." Snowypaw started.

"She.." He hesitated "You don't even know how to hunt yet. It would be better if she went alone." He spoke calmly, though it was clear that he was trying to hide something. Snowypaw looked at him through narrowed eyes, then nodded.

"Let's get back to camp and you can go through the the elder's bedding." Blurringmoon turned sharply toward the camp and stalked away.

" Yay, elder care time WEEEEEEE!" Mewed Ravenpaw sadly. Disappointment flaming in her eyes.

"Shhhhh! Do you want to go to the gathering or not?" Hissed Snowypaw to Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw glared at her. "And I suppose you want to clear bedding and check for fleas and ticks." Ravenpaw hissed back.

"No I don't want to, "Snowypaw sighed "but I want to go to the gathering." They walked the rest of the way to the camp, tails dragging in the moor.

The Elders & Ticks

"So, then I turned on the DarkClan warrior and nipped them on the ear. He ran squealing for his mother back across the border." Grayflame gloated to the two apprentices. Ravenpaw and Snowypaw stared back at Grayflame, with eyes as wide as baby squirrels.

"Wow!" Snowypaw meowed in awe. "You were so brave!"

"Yah!" Ravenpaw agreed "I want to be as brave as you one day!" Grayflame blinked gratefully at her. "And maybe you will. But first, get the tick thats on the bottom of my tail will you?" Ravenpaw grabbed the ball of mousebile between her paws and dabbed at the end of Grayflame's tail. The tick fell his tail and landed on the ground. Squashing it with her paw "I guess that all" she meowed. They padded out of the elders den and dropped the moss soaked mousebile in a hole outside of camp.

**" ****Ugh, I hate doing that." Ravenpaw groaned. **


End file.
